Gone Fishin'
Gone Fishin' is the eight episode of The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. Plot Steve is shown by a lake where he's watching a fisherman fish. (Steve): Whatcha doimn! The fisherman jumps, terrifed and drops his Old Rod in the lake. (Fishman): NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! He turned to Steve. (Fisherman): You! (Steve): Have we met? (Fisherman): No, but my daughter went On a date with you and told me so much about you! (Steve): Oh yeah! Those were good times. Anyways, whatcha doin'? (Fisherman): I WAS trying to catch a powerful pokemon! (Steve): What? (Fisherman): MAGIKARP! (Steve): *Gasps* I'm a Magikarp lover, too! (Fisherman): AW YEAH! He accidently falls into the lake. (Fisherman): Aw man! He drowns. (PokeDex): Sucks to be him. Suddenly, Tangela comes out of his Pokeball and fishes the Fisherman out. (Fisherman): Thank you. Also, I hate you Steve. (Steve): Cool story bro. Fisherman facepalms. Just then, a Magikarp appeared. (Magikarp): Karp! Steve gasps. (Steve): YAY! He throw a PokeBall at it but Magikarp whacked it away with his epicness. (Steve): COOL! He tried to catch it again but failed. The Magikarp started to swim away. (Steve): NUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! Don't go! I love you! He jumped into the lake to follow him. PokeDex facepalms and gets a boat (PokeDex): I've known Slowpoke smarter. He throws a rope down so Steve can get on the boat. (Steve): Thanks bro! (PokeDex): *Rolls eyes* Anytime (Steve): I must catch that Magikarp. (Fisherman): I would help you but..you made me drop my rod and...I DON'T (beep)ing like you. (Steve): Cool story. He tries catching Magikarp again, but fails. (Fisherman): Seriously? (Steve): Look, I'm in training, brah. (Fisherman): You wear a training bra? (Steve): No, I'm a trainer in training. (Fisherman): Who wears a bra? Steve facepalms. (Steve): NO! Just then, Team Rocket appear. (Steve): You guys!? (Jesse): Yeah. (James): Without a doubt! (Meowth): Meowth, that's right. (Steve): Hey, do you guys have a Magikarp? (Jessie): ... wut ._. (steve): I wanna Magikarp. (Jesse):....... (James):........ (Meowth):........ They start laughing, then the world shakes because everyone else on it starts laughing. (Steve): What's so funny? (Jesse): MAGIKARP SUCKS! Steve hears this and gets really mad, and beats up here and James and Meowth with his fists. (Jessie, James and Meowth): Ow... They left while Steve started to fish with a Old Rod. (Fisherman): Hey, where did you get that rod? (Steve): Tangela fished it out of the lake! (Tangela): TANGEL! (Fisherman): That's my rod! Give it back! (Steve): Um...no. (Fisherman): ERGH! He charge at Steve who swung the rod's hook at him and it rip off the fisherman's underwear. His private is censored by a giant Metapod. (Steve): Ew! (PokeDex): BRING SOME DANG CLOTHES ON! (Charmeleon): CHAR CHAR! (Magikarp): Karp! Fisherman gets clothes on. (Steve): I'm blind now. (PokeDex): Oh no, Not ANOTHER owner with a Seeing eye Growlithe! (Steve): What? (PokeDex): Long story (Steve): Wait... He noticed Magikarp. (Magikarp): Karp? (Steve): Hi little guy! Magikarp smile. (Steve): Do you wanna come with me? He nods. Steve throws a PokeBall and catches Magikarp. (Steve): I...I did it! I finally caught a Magikarp! It took eight episodes but I did it! (PokeDex, sarcastically): Congratulations! (Steve): Time to head to the next city! (Everyone, even the Pokemon is Subtitles): AWW YEAH! THE END Category:Episodes Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve Category:UEE Category:OmniDragon